


A cold broken teen will desperately lean (upon a superglued human of proof)

by ob_liv_ious_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood is Lonely, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, One Shot, POV Luna Lovegood, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Short One Shot, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a dad, To Be Continued?, cause i COULD make this multi-chap, for now, it had to be said, let me know if you want more, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer
Summary: Luna Lovegood is lonely. That is, until she finds a scruffy, black dog roaming the grounds.I can't do summaries, but this is a hot mess so good luck.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black & Luna Lovegood, if i add more there will def be linny, if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A cold broken teen will desperately lean (upon a superglued human of proof)

Luna was lonely. She was used to it, of course, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She had Ginny, sure, but she was popular, and as a result had better things to do. Better people to hang out with–people who didn’t ramble about nargles and dabberblimps for hours on end. Still, Luna wasn’t alone, she just wished that her friends could talk back to her from time to time.

On this particular morning, a cold wednesday in November, Luna had woken early to wander the grounds. It was her favorite pastime; she would walk along the edges of the forbidden forest and make friends with all the creatures that came out to meet her. Sure, it was probably dangerous, but Luna didn’t care. She trusted the animals with her life. 

It had been a rather boring walk this wednesday; Luna suspected that her winter coat might have been scaring away the creatures. Still, she saw her regular companions, but nothing exciting happened until she saw a shadow flit through the trees.

“Why hello there,” Luna mumbled softly, kneeling down to invite the animal forward. She watched as a scruffy, long-nosed dog peered out at her. He seemed cautious, scanning the girl to see if she was a threat. Luna smiled.

“I’m Luna Lovegood, but you can call me Loony if you’d like,” she said, holding out her hand for the dog to sniff, “people do seem to enjoy calling me that. It’s nice to meet you.” The dog tilted his head in confusion, but Luna could tell that he could understand her. He took a cautious step forward, pressing his snout into her hand. 

“May I ask your name?” The dog looked taken aback for a moment, or as taken aback as a dog could. Then he sniffed his paw, gesturing to Luna.

“Paw?” Luna asked, thinking aloud. The dog shook his head, nudging his nose towards the pad of his foot. “Pad? Paddy?” He nodded enthusiastically, jumping up to lick Luna on the nose.

“Well then, Paddy, I think we’re going to get along just fine.”


End file.
